Fire Emblem Heroes: The War of Erthesia
by Blazrman
Summary: Set after Apocrypha, Iwai Shishido was once again called to travel to a new land that appeared out of nowhere near the sea of Japan. However, he has new crew this time. Realizing that the new land is under a civil war by two common kingdoms. Iwai was left with a choice to join the crossfire of the war.


**The following story is a [FAN FICTION]! Fire Emblem series are all owned by Intelligent Systems and Nintendo. Please support the official release.**

 **Before we get started, this is the sequel to Fire Emblem Heroes: Apocrypha. Where the first theme focused on "Betrayal". Now this story's theme will focus on "Unity". It feels like I want to focus the setting to the new land rather than just Japan. So this will have a major focus on the story based on the title. So yeah, It'll be set in Erthesia, a fictional land where it will take place. Though, I do want to take the feel of Skyrim's story and implement it to here. With that out of the way, let us begin!**

 **Fire Emblem Heroes: The War of Erthesia**

Chapter 1- Journey

 **Ashfay Fields, Erthesia** Daytime - Clear Sky

The roars of the people were seen in a clear blue sky as the fields was covered by thousand of soldiers. However, the soldiers were yelling each other as they raised their weapons for their battlecry. One of the soldiers carried the banner flag of a white/gold color scheme with an eagle carrying a flower on its claw. And the other with a black/purple scheme with a wolf's head and a shield behind it with three red scratches. However, two people looking at each other behind their soldiers… the woman with blonde-white long hair donning a elegant light armor wielding a unique broadsword while the tall man donning a black armor and wielding a two-handed sword in a style of a twin forked sword as he was seen standing there with a cold look on his face.

"This is far you can go, Aldercapt!" The blonde woman continued. "I won't let you take over our Kingdom. You've caused this war and I'll end this!"

"End? Hah! Such blasphemy! Your Kingdom's military are fairly weak! What are you going to do… unleash your soldiers against us? Hmph, how foolish from a fragile princess like you, Stella from the Kingdom of Romagna." Aldercapt responded as Stella tightens her hands in anger.

"That's enough! I heard enough words from you! Your Kingdom of Niflheim is nothing but to conquer lands one by one! This will be our battle. This will determine our fate!" Stella drew out her swords and points the blade at Aldercapt as her army cheered in warcry.

"We shall see…" Aldercapt drew out his sword and points back at Stella. "This battlefield shall be your grave with bloodstain on it! YAH!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAH!" All of Niflheim soldiers started to charge as Aldercapt ran.

"Everyone! This is our final stand! Attack!" Stella commanded as she ran and her soldiers follows.

"YAAAAAAAAAAH!" All of Romagna's soldiers started to charge with her as both armies from separate kingdoms charged each other and finally clashed as the battle begins…

Soldiers of Romagna and Niflheim started to clash blades each other as each of the soldiers ends up getting killed by each other. Stella on the other hand was seen singlehandedly dealing with the Niflheim soldiers wielding swords, spears, and axes. She was quick and nimble with her rapier, going for their weak spots easily. While Aldercapt himself, he was seen walking towards his way to Stella in order to kill her as he was slaying Romagna soldiers along the way.

The battle continues as archers from separate kingdoms fired their arrows into the sky… the rain of arrows started to pierce some of the soldiers as they fell in battle as they kept fighting with their blades. Stella and Niflheim finally looked at each other eye-to-eye as they had their serious looks.

"Aldercapt! I will stop you no matter what costs!" Stella exclaimed as she prepared her battle stance.

"Hah! I'm the prince of my own kingdom and my task is to conquer! Period!" Aldercapt responded as he prepared his sword and walk towards her as Stella did the same thing.

A few seconds passed, both started to run toward at each other as they readied their weapons and yell as loud as they could until both blades finally clashed. Meanwhile in the sky… the strange black electricity starts to emit from the sky as the orb appears and gone out of control with sparks flying everywhere wildly as it shrinks down until the orb turns into a vortex in the sky as the battle was suddenly interrupted as they all looked up. The vortex in the sky starts to shoot the beam of light down upon the land as it made contacts, engulfing everything and every land of Erthesia. Stella or Aldercapt did not have the time to react as they were also engulfed into the light… thus, the war continues on…

* * *

4/17/2020 **Yoyogi Park, Shibuya, Tokyo, Japan** Daytime - Clear Sky

Meanwhile in the current time… Iwai was seen relaxing on the bench with Kazumi just to watch Konoe sitting on the swing to read that green book. However, he wondered himself while looking at the skies.

"Iwai-kun? Don't you think that Konoe feels lonely? I'm worries for her." Kazumi asked him about their daughter as he sighs and smiles at her.

"It's okay, as long she has a book with her. I think she can still call her book a friend if you ask me." Iwai responded with a chuckle. "Besides, it's a nice day out. I could feel the breeze all day with no incidents around."

"I see." Kazumi continued with a slight smile. "Oh! I forgot to tell you that I've been promoted in Fortuna Entertainment but I don't know what it is. Did I forget? Oh no, I hope I don't forget everything…"

Kazumi was trouble to remember of which position that she was promoted as she sighs.

"I still have a job at Fortuna so I'll ask my manager of what my job is." Kazumi said as Iwai was left with a sweatdropped.

"Hey, it's okay." Iwai continued. "We're living a good life here. Konoe is having fun reading by herself. Most importantly, you and I spending time together. It's been like… ummm… years since we got married. Besides, I'm done with the past now. I kinda seen enough of it."

Iwai decided to take his time to sleep during the daytime as he heard the wind's breeze blowing to his face from the cool air. Even though, it was a normal back in Tokyo so everything was fine… until now.

Iwai's eyes opens up… there he meets a young black haired person wearing a nice suit as Iwai noticed.

"Hmm? May I help you?" Iwai asked him.

"Ahh, yes! Allow me to introduce myself. The names **Souji Kawashima**. I'm from the Supernatural Division of Ministry of Internal Affairs and Communications. I've heard about you, Iwai Shishido." Souji asked him as Iwai stood up from his bench and looked at him.

"And how come you know me or rather what do you want from me. You better explain." Iwai responded in a serious look.

"I'm going to. Anyways, you ever heard of the Kanagawa Skywall Incident? It was only years ago since the skywall has been destroyed permanently. It's sad to hear Kanagawa's civilization is in ruins but it's slowly recovering. During the incident, I hear you were involved in a big role inside that wall. Surprising, you survived. Along with with the people you knew." Souji explained as Iwai tightened his hand until he calms down and forgets it.

"I… I see. You really took your time to gather information about the incident. But, you heard of the Fire Emblem before?" Iwai asked him as he shook his head as a response. "I see… Nevermind that. So, why approach me?"

"You see, we need your help. The news and social media here in our country can't stop talking about a new land that is near the Pacific ocean and us. It's at Yokosuka. However, it's going to remind us like the Skywall incident. We don't know why the new land appeared out of nowhere but it seems we need your help once again. I want you to travel to this new land and I will come with. The JSDF are soon planning to establish a temporary base there. However, we asked the United States for help in order to investigate this land. It maybe dangerous but it's going to be worth a shot. However, you're not alone. There is someone from France that 'she is waiting for you once you're there'." Souji said as Iwai thinked after what he said… someone from France…

"Hmm… Is that so? But, I have a family. I just need to take care of them." Iwai responded as Souji nods.

"I see… you have family. I guess it was not the right time to ask you-" Souji's sentence was cut.

"Oh no! I mean… I wanna come but… I need to find out who this Frenchwoman is." Iwai continued and looked at his wife. "Kazumi-chan. You okay with me going to a new land? I survived the incident once. I wanna try if I can survive again."

"Oh! There's no problem at all. But… just don't die…" Kazumi replied as he chuckled and smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll be okay. But, keep our daughter safe, okay?" Iwai asked her with a smile s Kazumi nods.

"Very well, be safe out there." Kazumi responded as he nods with a yes.

"Sure thing. Now then… let's go, Souji-san. Take me to this place. I want to find out more of why this new land appeared like you said." Iwai asked Souji as both walked inside the black SUV.

"I'll explain everything once we're there. You'll soon know why." Souji replied.

"Fine, if you say so." Iwai then responded as he looked out of the window as the vehicle starts to move. I know Kazumi-chan will wait for me once this is over.

"So, Iwai-san. Let us continue the talk once we get there. What was your experience of surviving this incident years ago?" Souji asked him as he sighs.

"It was hell, if you ask me. Miura was once a split faction came to a ruin. It wasn't that great to be honest." Iwai explained a bit as Souji nods.

"I understand. But, in today's situation. It seems our country can't receive peace just yet." Souji continued. "However… we couldn't take the highway due to this heavy traffic. There is no choice but to take a normal road here to the Shibuya Crossing."

And so, the driver drove the limo to the Shibuya crossing in order to pass through the streets and head to the docks right away despite it's a long trip to Yokosuka.

* * *

4/17/2020 **Shibuya Crossing, Shibuya, Tokyo, Japan** Daytime - Clear Sky

Driver: "Sir… I think we have a problem…"

"Hmm? What is it this time?" Souji looked at the driver.

Driver: "I believe we had to stop because of something incoming…"

"Well, then what is it?" Souji asked him.

Driver: "Umm… men in black armor wielding swords, spears, axes, and one of them is carrying a flag we don't know of…"

"I see… this seems like a problem." Souji continued and looked at Iwai. "Well then, it seems that you're given a task today. These weird men marching towards us are your enemies. And you are to slay them. Here, we'll give you a weapon."

Souji then grabs out a weapon case as he opens it, revealing a katana as Iwai grabbed it.

"Umm… I'm only good with spears and shields." Iwai replied.

"Ahh, sorry. This is the only weapon we have. It's a one of a kind which belonged to a infamous yakuza family." Souji said. "Now, good luck out there, we'll wait for you until it's done while we watch the action."

Iwai then got out of the limo as he held his katana ready as he slowly approach to the men.

"You there!" Iwai continued. "I don't know who you are. You are told to leave this instant!"

Knight 1: "Silence, commoner! You have no right to talk against us by the likes of you!"

"Yeah, yeah, keep on LARPing. If you want a fight, I'll give you one." Iwai continued. "I won't hold back if you intend to fight me seriously."

Knight 2: "You cur, you dare fight back against the Niflheim Empire!? You shall pay for fighting against us!"

"Shut it!" Iwai ran into the battle as one of the knight prepared his sword as he swung his first attack. However, the knight protected himself with his shield.

Knight 1: "You think you can take me!?"

The knight pushes him away as the second knights went for a coordinated attack. However, Iwai was able to recover and dodged roll to his left as the sword contacted the ground. He took a deep breath and focused as he looks at the few enemies to think of his tactic in order to outsmart them. He readied his sword once again as he slowly approaches them. One of the knights lunged towards him until he side steps to the left as he turned his body around and went for a slash on his chest, leaving blood spewing out.

Knight 2: "You dog! How dare you!"

The second knight prepare to attack as he charges with a sword and went for a overhead. However, Iwai noticed and blocked the incoming attack and kicked him to stagger the knight. Before he regains his balance, Iwai readied his sword once more and slashes the second's knight's armor as the blade managed to cut his skin as he fell to the ground.

Knight 3: "D-Damn! We should have never sailed here to begin our invasion! We may be many but you are too tough to handle! Everyone! Retreat! There is no other option! We must tell our lord!"

All of the remaining knights decided to retreat, knowing that Iwai is a menacing opponent. He then sighs as he clean the blade from it's blood and sheathes it as he gets back in the limo.

"Nice fighting spirit you got there. I guess no damage at all?" Souji asked him.

"Not really, they didn't put up a fight. I was hoping it'll be interesting." Iwai replied as he sighed.

"Don't worry, you cleared the path for us. Now then… Driver, please continue." Souji commanded as the limo started to drive on the road.

* * *

4/17/2018 **Naval Docks, Yokosuka, Japan** Afternoon - Clear Sky

As time passes where they arrived to the docks a little late. The limo stops there as Iwai, Souji, and two of his bodyguards got off as they entered inside the base where sailors were seen running back and forth to start up the preparations. However, Iwai noticed to see a large American aircraft carrier parked on the docks as soldiers were seen entering inside.

"Well, Iwai-san. This is your stop. The new lands over there. Can you see it?" Souji asked him as he pointed to where the new land can be spotted far away.

"I thought… we're close to America but… I guess it's true to see a new location. Is it undiscovered?" Iwai replied as he shook his head.

"Not quite. The JSDF has already made their base stationed there. However, you're not alone. I met some people who survived against those knights who are already there. They're quite a bunch. New and weird." Souji said to him as Iwai was rather surprised. Wanting to know them.

"Wait, I'm getting new allies?" Iwai asked him.

"Correct. And you'll be the leader of your group." Souji replied as he looked at the nearby group as he made a hand gesture to make them come. However, four of the group arrived to meet Iwai for the first time.

"Yeah, Souji-san? We're just having a talk here. What's going on?" The woman arrived to meet up with him.

"Ahh, I wanted to introduce you to this person I met, he'll be your leader as of today. Plus, he's the survivor of the Kanagawa Incident. This man is Iwai Shishido. I hope you people will get along with him quite well." Souji continued. "Iwai, I want you to introduce you to your teammates. **Hikari Kido** , A fan dancer who performs on the street. A dancer to say. I seen her fighting against those knights and surprisingly, she'll be useful for your group."

Hikari is a young beautiful woman with bright long orange hair tied into a ponytail and wears a white lotus flower, and orange eyes with blue rectangular glasses. She wears a small black vest with a bright blue tie, and white fur choker, long black extended gloves that reach to her arms, black mini skirt, black slippers and carries around a long design pattern white piece of cloth. Though, she approached to Iwai as they meet for the first time.

"Hey, you're that Kanagawa Survivor, right?" Hikari continued. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I maybe not that good but I'll do my best to help you out."

"Same to you, too." Iwai replied back with a smile.

"And next one… these two duos. This young man here is **Shuhei Koizumi** , a talented young man who studies robotics. However, he does not fight but he has the brains. And the other one is a mechanical robot… a karakuri doll to say. That is **K4T0-U**. Otherwise, she calls herself **Kato Danzo**." Souji introduces the two as they arrive as well.

Shuhei wore a grey hoodie and black pants but he had a normal black hair and brown eyes. He seemed calm for himself. While Kato on the other hand looked like a young girl but she had a long black ponytail and golden eyes. Both of arms and legs were partially black since she is mechanical. She even wore a shinobi clothing for females and has a long twin scarf. Kato seemed silent as she was standing next to him.

"I am pleased to meet the leader. Please take care of Danzo and my Master Shuhei." Kato said in her normal tone and bowed at him.

"Same. After all, I did created her after the Kanagawa Incident that was going on. She does have emotions but she's afraid to show it to anyone except me. She feared that she would be a broken doll. I don't think that's true. I vow myself to take care of my mechanical daughter. I will never abandon her in my life. I swear it." Shuhei said to me with his fist placed to his chest. He had confidence in himself which reminded him.

"I see… You know, your word reminds me… I have a daughter and wife, too. I've been a husband to them for quite a year. It's been a long journey for me. But with this happening. I guess it'll remind me back from that incident once again." Iwai replied as he looked at his right hand and clenches it.

"Yes, yes. Anyways, and the last one is here. He's quite the serious one to be honest." Souji bring out the fourth member to Iwai's group…

A serious calm samurai wielding a odachi who has a long flowing silver hair and blue eyes. He seems to wear a grey/black hakama.

"This man is **Jin Natsume**. He also fight against those knights with no problem. I founded him before I met you at the park. Care to greet him?" Souji asked him as Jin sighed.

"Greetings… Since you're the leader, I expect you to do your job." Jin coldly replied as Iwai sweatdrops.

"R-Right…" Iwai awkwardly chuckled by this moment.

"Ahem… With that out of the way… Do you all remember of why you're here? You are here to visit this new land of why these Knights came to our country and tried to kill our people. And we must fight back in order to prevent this. That is why you five will be heading there and establish peace with this new land. It won't be easy… But I'm sure that it'll happen soon. So, any questions?" Souji said to us as Shuhei started to ask him.

"So, any idea if this new land has a name?" Shuhei asked.

"I believe we don't know the name so far. For now, we called this the Special Region. It's a temporary name to stick with. Anyways… The ship is about to depart. You guys should hurry before they'll leave you behind. Sadly, I can't come with you. I need to stay behind since I still have my job. However, I wish you good luck on your journey." Souji chuckles but he smiled at them. Iwai and his group decided to enter in the ship in order for themselves to travel their way to the Special Region… a long quest to establish peace between Japan and the new region. "Now then, stay safe! You hear me?"

"Yeah, we will!" Iwai replied back just as they entered inside the ship. Minutes later… the aircraft carrier began to move as it was setting sail to the new land. Thus, the journey was far from finished… The beginning has only begun…

* * *

4/7/2020 **Niflheim Castle, Kingdom of Niflheim, Erthesia** Evening - Clear Sky

Meanwhile at the castle in the Kingdom of Niflheim, Aldercapt makes his return to the castle after the strange event that interrupted their war. But, he finished scouting around the land with his soldiers. Just as he entered inside his castle gates and got of his horse. He comes across to meet someone, A tall woman with a shoulder-length black hair with lighter purple highlights, with several fringes coming down past her brown eyes. She even wore her armor dedicated for fliers and held a spear. She had a serious face based on her looks but she comes to meet him.

"Hmm? What is it, **Diorite**. Isn't it late for you to head to sleep?" Aldercapt asked her as she shook her head.

"I'm not here to train myself in this night. I'm here to tell you that our father… the Emperor… he wants to talk to you. He seemed strange for some reason. I don't know why. But, It's about a new land that appeared before us at the far west." Diorite said to him as he remembers it.

"Yes… I'm aware of this new land. I've sent my knights to investigate it there. Sadly… some of them didn't return, I'm afraid." Aldercapt sighed as he walks past by her. "Anyways… I'll go see him right away… Oh and… Diorite. I have one more favor to ask you."

"Huh? What is it, brother?" Diorite asked him.

"I want you and your army to pay Fleuret Village a visit. It seems they've been hiding something away from us. I've been very suspicious with them for a quite while. They were smuggling supplies from our kingdom. Mainly food. So, I want you silence them. Is that clear?" Aldercapt said to her as she then saluted.

"Yes, my brother." Diorite responded as Aldercapt headed his way.

 **[-Throne Room-]**

At the throne where the aged white-haired emperor who was seen setting there in a quiet, large room as lights on chandeliers were still on by a small lit of fire. Aldercapt heads his way inside and approaches him. He stops there as he proceeds to kneel.

"Father, You have called me. Is there something a matter?" Aldercapt asked.

"Yes, my son…" The Emperor continued. "The battle between our kingdom and Romagna has ended up with a stalemate because of this… occurrence. However, are you aware of these intruders who has came to our land? These… Men in green."

"I am, Father. These men in green has setted up the base there, I'm afraid. And they have weapons we've never seen before… They must have run on magic." Aldercapt stood up and spoke calmly.

"True… Our conquest does not end here… We still own part of this land for our kingdom. Kingdoms of Rensei, Lorraine, Fawna, and Tillfur will be ours as long our military stand strong. Romagna will be our top priority. The girl, Princess Stella of Romagna, she's going to be an obstacle to us. This is not over, so take your time to prepare yourself. Is that understood?" The Emperor said to him as Aldercapt places his fists to his chest.

"Yes, Father. I will not fail you." Aldercapt responded as he turns around and leaves the throne room. As he close the door when he left. He looked at his hand and wondered.

"Stella… You're indeed persistent…" Aldercapt said to himself as he kept walking down the royal hallway… Thus, the time continues on.

* * *

4/8/2020 **JSDF Base, Arca Shores, Erthesia** Morning - Clear Sky

The next day… with the aircraft carrier successfully arriving to the docks to the new land. Iwas was seen sleeping in the room. However, Kato was seen poking him to wake up as Shuhei who looked at her. She had something in interest.

"Wake up, Iwai-san. We have arrived." Kato told him as Iwai started to move and groan. He slowly wakes up as he yawns. Looking around that the other two, Hikari and Jin who had already left. "Ahh… morning, Kato-chan. Did the others left?"

"Yes… my Master is there with me. They've left five minutes ago. You should follow." Kato asked him as he got off the bed.

"You're right. C'mon, you two. We gotta meet them!" Iwai hurried off as Shuhei chuckled.

"Well… he's right. Let's make haste, Kato-chan." Shuhei commanded her as she nods.

"As you wish, Master." Kato replied as she ran quick like a ninja while Shuhei followed…

Outside of the ship, The three arrived to find Hikari and Jin who were waiting for them. Though, Hikari was quite happy while Jin remained silent.

"Hey, Iwai-san! Glad to see you here! We've made it to a new land! Isn't it great? The fields are green, though… Except the base here that they setted up. Say, Jin-san. What do you think." Hikari nudged his shoulder as he shoulder.

"I have no comment…" Jin replied coldly as Hikari sweatdrops.

"Anyways, guys. There's no time for idle chat. We need to find the commander…" Iwai looked around to find someone until…

"That would be me." A male person with good muscles who was seen arriving to meet Iwai's group for the first time. "You must be Iwai Shishido. The survivor of the Kanagawa Incident. People in the Miura Faction really mentioned you before. Ahem… the names **Junichi Taro**. I'm the commander of this base here. And this here is my adjutant, **Edytha Neumann**. She's a foreigner from the german air force army."

Edytha has a height of 167cm. However, she was a little tan and wore wireframe glasses. She had a long reddish-brown hair and wore her own german military clothing which was light brown. But, she seemed serious at this time.

"If you interrupt the commander's talk. I'll be punishing you all. Understand?" Edytha glared at Iwai and his group as he sweatdrops.

"Y-Yeah… got it…" Iwai replied awkwardly.

"Anyways…" Junichi walks next to the table as he brings out the map and puts it on the table as his group looked at it. "This here is the map layout of where we at… One of the traveling nomads gave us this despite their language are different. We're complete strangers, obviously. Where we at now is called Arca Shores. The place where our base is stationed at. Though, we do not know the land of this land. However, there is a village far nearby. It's called Eila Village, We had our recon squad to gather information about this location. So, I want you to head there and try talking to the people… They seemed to speak English for some reason. But, I'm sure you can reason with them. Here's the map. I'm sure the direction will lead you there for sure."

"Thank you, sir. We'll head there to meet those people. I think this might go well. Wish us luck." Iwai replied as his group makes their way there. Edytha only watched them heading out the base as they were traveling.

"So, Commander Junichi. Are you sure they can handle this?" Edytha asked him as he nods.

"Of course, It's all up to them. We have job to do here at this base. Iwai… he's quite known since the incident… No one even remembers it anymore… However, it's only a myth now." Junichi responded as he turned around and continued walking as Edytha followed.

* * *

4/8/2020 **Eila Village, Erthesia** Daytime - Clear Sky

As time passes when Iwai's group manages to reach the village of Eila. Though, the village reminded some of his group of an mmo game set in a fantasy world or in similar of a medieval europe from the history books. Villigers were seen walking around the small town and childrens were seen playing with each other. Farmers handling their crops and animals. Shuhei could look around of this place as the sky was indeed blue.

"You know… I get the feeling that this is the place we are to go based on the map…" Shuhei wondered.

"Master, the destinations are correct." Kato continued as she looked around. "They look lively…"

"Hmm… True, I could offer them a dance but… They'd attract me too easily…" Hikari added as she blushed and tries to cover her body with her arms.

"We musn't waste any time… Iwai, what will you do?" Jin said to him as Iwai thinked and wondered.

"Well… First off, we're complete strangers to this new land. Coming to the village and asking random people here should give us information. I don't wanna be suspicious here. But, I hope we can start knowing more. Maybe their culture? Now then… This guy here might help us." Iwai said as he approached to the villager. "Excuse me? You down for a talk?"

Male Villager: "Hmm? What is it? Wait… you're a foreigner, right? Are you from the Kingdom of Ransei?"

He never heard of Ransei. But the villager's language sounded english. Which Iwai can speak as his second language but it's somewhat fluent in it.

"Ransei? I… I never heard of it. We're… from the land of the far east. We're new here, actually. Can you tell us the name of this land?" Iwai asked.

Male Villager: "The land of the Far East… I believe I never heard of it. Ahem… I can explain to you, folks. The land you're in is called **Erthesia**."

"Erthesia?" Katou asked.

Male Villager: "Yes… Erthesia has a long history… of a thousand year war against a dreadful dragon that was prophesied to destroy man and consume the world… That is until a fabled hero, destined to fight the dragon with a burning holy sword… Though, it was a folklore as what people call. That is until today here in Erthesia… it's been driven into a civil war between two kingdoms. Romagna and Niflheim. Those two were been clashing blades each other's throats."

"Huh? And how long they've been going at it for?" Hikari asked him.

Male Villager: "Two years, perhaps. Eila Village is a border between Romagna and Niflheim. Niflheim on the other hand is bent on conquering lands. Their main target was Romagna, of course. However, the Niflheim soldiers attempted to recruit us to bolster the ranks to outnumber them. We refused. No matter how many times they want to recruit us into war. We will always say no."

"That's… something. Did they tried to kill you if you don't wanna join?" Iwai asked him.

Male Villager: "They would never do that. If they did, they'd kill us all and turn it into a another base. But, they keep coming to ask us for help day by day. We always keep our kids away from those blokes."

"Phew, glad that's safe!" Hikari continued. "You people be down to continue living a normal life!"

Male Child: "Ahh! It's Niflheim! They're here!"

Male Villager: "Oh no… I knew this day would come… Like I said, they won't stop asking us to join…"

"So… I guess you're going to get involved to say no again?" Iwai asked him as the male villager ignored him as he walks towards the soldiers from Niflheim. "And he ignored me…"

Male Villager: "What do you want? We're here not to join you. It'll never happen."

"Oh no, we're not looking for any recruitment…" The woman on a the pegasus continued. "We had suspicions about your village people stealing our supplies from our Kingdom. Which is against the law."

Male Villager: "What are you talking about!? We did not do that! Why would we ever steal your supplies from your kingdom without reason?"

"So you're denying it. Hmph, no matter if it's you or anyone. It could be all of you. Men! Search their homes!" The woman commanded them as that responded right away.

Iwai and his group continued watching the soldiers inspecting their homes as the villagers were afraid… They had fear in their eyes as they worry.

"So, is this what they do to villagers? They disgust me…" Jin coldly spat as the group continued to watches. One of the soldiers busted down the door and searched everything in the house until he opens an wardrobe… revealing something that which was stolen.

Soldier 1: "Ma'am! We've found the supplies!"

The soldiers comes back with a box of supplies of food and wine which belonged to the kingdom.

"Hmph… So it's true. It is you lots who stole our supplies! Everyone here in the village will be punished!" The woman said as the group of soldiers rounds up the people as they kneeled on the floor. "All of you have committed a terrible crime against the Kingdom of Niflheim."

Male Villager: "W-What are you talking about? One of us must have done it! Not all of us! Have you gone mad!?"

"I am not mad. We are here to bring justice upon you lots. Now then… We'll proceed with the execution… Starting with the woman!" The woman glared at the female villager who pleaded to be spared.

Female Villager: "N-No! Don't kill me! I have nothing left to spare!"

"I'm sorry… you'll have to disappear…" The woman prepares her spear as she starts to thrust until…

"HOLD IT!" Iwai yelled as her spear paused as the tip was close to her neck… She lowered her spear and looked at the group of travelers…

"And who might you be… You dare interrupt our execution?" The woman glared at Iwai when he approaches. "I wonder why… Why would a Ransei foreigner in stange clothing be talking to me…?"

"I'm not some sort of Ransei that you're talking about. I just wanna say that you shouldn't treat those villagers with punishment. Can't you just find someone whoever did this?" Iwai asked as she shook her head.

"I don't take orders from you, cur." The woman spat back. "You are talking to the leader of the Onyx Wings, Diorite! I am the Princess of the Niflheim Kingdom. Now then… Tell me your name…"

"I'm not going to tell my name from a cruel Pegasus Knight from you. However… I'll stop you if you lay a blade's tip on her life. I won't forgive you…" Iwai threatened as his fist tightens.

"Hah! Why would I!? Perhaps… You'd be willing to die here?" Diorite pointed her spear at him.

"Like I have a choice… I forgot to bring my weapon… Again… swords aren't my thing… I need a spear, to be honest…" Iwai scratched the back of his head as Shuhei understood of what he's saying.

"You got it!" Shuhei responded as he uses the invisible strings to manually take control of Kato since it is his creation… a karakuri doll. "Kato! Grab that spear!"

"Roger." Kato responded as she prepares her stance and fired two of her arms with chains attached to it. But, it rocketed and suddenly grabbed a spear from a soldier's away as her arms reattaches back quickly. "Iwai-san. Spear."

"Thanks." Iwai nodded as he takes it from her. So, he decided to show off to spin his spear around. Remembering that he had learned of using a spear since the Kanagawa Incident… and the Hoshidan named Kome who sparred with him. So, he ends it off with a battle stance. However, Kato regains full control of herself as she releases steam from all of her body. "Man… It's been so long since using a spear…"

"Is that so…" Diorite continued to step forward with her pegasus. "You have guts… I like that."

Soldier 2: "Ma'am! This brat will pay!"

The group of soldiers were about to attack. Diorite prevents them…

"No… I will handle this and I will duel this foreigner." Diorite said as the soldiers saluted and stepped back. The soldiers then moves the villagers out of the way as Iwai felt serious of this moment.

"So… I won't go easy on you. I wanna make this fair. If you lose, you'll leave this village and bother no more. And if you win… you can execute the villagers… and even me because you wanted to duel me." Iwai said as his group were shocked of this deal… Diorite was rather pleased…

"I'll take that… Though, fighting you on my pegasus would be unfair. So…" Diorite gets off her pegasus as she does her fighting stance. "I'll make sure this will be a fair fight."

"Yeah… We shall see…" Iwai continued to walk towards her as Diorite did the same thing. However, both steps started to run as the two were ready to fight. Hikari, Shuhei, Kato and Jin watched this battle as both spear wielders prepared to exchange blows as both tips of the spear collided… causing a reaction with the wind bursting out from the clash. "Not bad… I hope your ready…"

Iwai stepped back as Diorite reacted quickly as she went for the thrust. For Iwai, he knew it's a common attack to him. He knows fighting against spear users. Just as the tip was about to land a stab… Iwai responded with a dodge with his head, but his sideburn of his hair was cut a tiny bit. However, it didn't even flinch him at all. He was merciless towards his enemies. Iwai spun as he readied his spear and went for a quick thrust breaking the armor on the hip… Diorite was surprised that he's more then a foreigner. Iwai continued to dodge in many directions from her multiple thrust of her spear. He suddenly ducked and tries to go for a leg sweep until Diorite manages to step away.

"Hmph… Not bad, I get the feeling that you're highly trained. Not even people can't predict our attacks except you." Iwai said to her as Diorite kept her stance

"Indeed. You're also formidable as well. But, this duel will determine of who'll leave alive. I'm sorry, but you'll need to die." Diorite said coldly as she was about to attack until.

"That's good enough, people of Niflheim! I knew you're still up to no good!" The voice of a women arriving to the village as everyone looked to their right to see a beautiful blonde girl in a elegant light armor who was seen approaching to Iwai and Diorite which their duel has been stopped.

"So it's you, the Princess of Romagna… Stella…" Diorite said her name as Stella stood to see the two.

"Yes, I am. However, your opponent is me." Stella said as she readied her stance after drawing out her rapier. Thus, the journey for Iwai and his group was far from beginning…

 **[TO BE CONTINUED]**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hello, all. There's no chapter preview for today. But... Thanks for reading the beginning of the story! Sorry if it's been a long wait because I was so busy on other things and other stories that were important. However, I'm that that I made a return for the Fire Emblem story. It's going to be more original instead of setting battles in the modern city. So setting it in a new land based on Fire Emblem is a good move. Again, It's not that good or bad. I tried my best to deliver the best story as I could. The second chapter will be released around in 2018 so be sure to look out for it. Until next time, Switch on your Youth!**


End file.
